


The Other Great Game, or, Sad Christmas Wank Fantasy

by May_Shepard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Mind Palace, Wits on Tap 2015, gross sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Shepard/pseuds/May_Shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...without plausibility, these thoughts amount to little more than self-torture"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Great Game, or, Sad Christmas Wank Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As He Wants Him to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556000) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> Do you ever read a fic and sit back and see exactly how it fits into canon, while at the same time recognizing that it opens up a whole new set of possibilities / probabilities / interpretations of your OTP that just make crazy amounts of sense? And at the same time, it leaves you with an even more profound sense of devastation than you had from watching the show alone? As He Wants Him to Be by patternofdefiance is one of those. It’s brilliant. It was an honour to work on building a little poem around it for the Wits on Tap 2015 poetry challenge.

In this bright room where you and I now meet  
Rule triple gods called _could_ and _would_ and _will_ ;  
It's no surprise you press your kisses sweet  
Against my mouth, and into me you spill.  
Improbable the sun's light shines so bright here,  
Painting the sheets in warm and gold embrace.  
You seek me, find me, love me, hold me. Right here  
My fears, my doubts, my pining I'll displace.  
A thousand times this first kiss I've received;  
A thousand solemn vows you have delivered.  
A thousand times I have sought brief reprieve  
Against what time and you and she have severed.  
Behind my closed eyes even you can't see  
My solitary game of you and me.


End file.
